deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King Hassan
(Assassin) King Hassan is a character from the mobile game, Fate/Grand Order. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far King Hassan VS Ainz Ooal Gown Possible Opponents History Death Battle Info Background *Name: "Old Man of the Mountain" *Alias: Hassan-i-Sabbah, First Hassan, King Hassan, Grand Assassin, Founder, Ziusudra, Gramps *Height: 7'2 (220cm) *Weight: Unknown *Master: Ritsuka Fujimura (Fate/Grand Order) *Likes: Heads *Dislikes: Idleness, depravity, deterioration *Qualified Servant Classes: Assassin Parameters *Strength: B *Endurance: A *Agility: B *Mana: E *Luck: E *Noble Phantasm: A Weapons and Abilities *Teleportation *Sword **Originally an average, commonplace sword **Became cursed with continued use by King Hassan **Has a chance to instantly kill enemies *Shield *Can create sandstorms Skills *Presence Concealment **Rank: A **Allows King Hassan to erase his own presence from the world **King Hassan is cursed so that his presence is always made clear to his next target **This causes the target to feel incredible dread of their imminent death *Independent Action **Rank: B **Enables King Hassan to act more freely without the assistance of a Master **Allows the user to survive for an extended period of time without a mana source **Allows King Hassan to survive fatal blows *Uncrowned Martial Arts **Unranked **All his parameters appear a rank lower to his enemies than they really are **Automatically nullified when his True Name is revealed *Battle Continuation **Rank: EX **Able to continue fighting even after being fatally injured **King Hassan walks on the verge of life and death, so his resistance to death is extremely high **Allows him to fight flawlessly even if half of his body is gone *Natural Body **Rank: C **Possession of a perfect physical form **Increases strength **Low rank due to him remodeling his own body out of his faith *Protection of the Faith **Rank: A+++ **A form of divine protection stemming from absolute devotion to religion **Increases mental and physical fortitude **Possessed by Servants who have made great sacrifices for the sake of faith *Evening Bell **Rank: EX **Signals the imminent death of a target **Strikes down souls who strayed away from God's path *At the Boundary **Rank: EX (A as a normal Servant) **Manifestation of King Hassan's unity and familiarity with Death **Renders him immune to instant death and charm **Allows his sword a small chance to instantly kill his target Noble Phantasm *Azrael: The Angel That Announces Death **Type: Anti-Unit **Rank: C **Originally a perfectly normal sword, stained by King Hassan's faith **Beheads target, instantly killing them **Kills by severing one's "fate" **Capable of "killing" abstract concepts and applying the concept of "death" onto anything **The slightest scratch has the potential to kill instantly Feats *Handily duels a blessed Gawain in Camelot and completely blocks Excalibur Galatine with just his cape *Inflicts the concept of "death" on Tiamat, allowing a conceptually immortal being (she fundamentally cannot die unless all life on Earth is gone) to be killed. *Beheaded Ozymandias in his own throne room in Ramesseum Tentyris **Ozymandias inside his pyramid in his seat of power is protected by many Divine Beasts and divine blessings, is immortal, and inflicts curses on any trespassers that lower their parameters, inflict poison, and outright kill normal beings **King Hassan appears directly behind him, beheads him, and escapes unharmed even when Ozymandias survives and retaliates with all his might. Faults *Never kills unless signaled by the Evening Bell *Revoked his Grand Assassin title with the defeat of Tiamat Category:Fate Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Assassin Category:Shield Users